An Earth benders eye
by Cassandra Emily
Summary: After Aang and Zuco are rulers, they travel once more around the world for love, action, and a vacation. Along the way, they pick up Cassandra. Sister,lover,and beautiful. This Avatar story creates a twist for readers, will romance stay for long?


An Earth benders eye Chap 1 Meetings

"Ok, now I'm board…" I truly was, bending earth got boring at some points. Most of the time, I bent the gravel and knocked it against Mr. Oshiees door… but I was too board to do that today.

"Well… deal with it, Cassandra. Wait, how about you head down to the market and get some fish tonight?" Suki always found something to do for me. But I never did like fish, ever since I was a baby, I never adapted.

"No… you know I hate fish." Suki was my older sister by a year and could not bend earth, only me and my great grandmother. I was 17 and she was 18. Our parents are dead; they got killed by the fire nation. That happened when I was just turning 1 and suki was 2 years old. We were raised by our great grandmother who now is living on the east side of Ba Sing Se. we would visit her every holiday.

I always hated going to the village, there were scumbags and a lot of benders who fought for money. We lived on the west side, our home was below a small apartment, who in which Mr. Oshiees lived above us. We had a small back porch which we washed clothes, eat and drank, and relaxed. When you walked into our main door, you came to a tiny hallway with a small kitchen, lounge area and big long spiral staircase next to the wall, which was heading downstairs.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I get kidnapped, don't think it's my fault." I loved being sarcastic around suki, she hated it.

I rounded the corner to find me walking into the cabbage cart and everything falling. Mr. Oshiees, cabbage cart to be exact.

"MY CABBAGES!" he screamed so loud, I was sure suki would hear it all. I didn't want to pick them up and hear Mr. Oshiees give me another lecture. So I fled the scene picking up 2 cabbages and putting them in my bag.

As I was walking back to home, I noticed a large shadow above my head. I thought maybe it was a bolder that somebody was throwing. I had to look up anyways. I looked and I saw a flying bison. I felt my hands loosen and my moth drop open. Oh my god… A FLYING BISON. I grabbed the bags of food and sprinted back to the house.

I dropped the bags on the floor and ran to the back to tell suki. "SUKI, I JUST SAW A FLYING BISON!"

"Did you see the AVATAR too?" with a grim on her face.

"Ha-ha, no. REALLY I DID. I think air benders are back!" this time I was jogging towards the door. I wanted to go and see where this Bison was heading.

I ran to the top of our hill, clouds were starting to come over, I had to be quick. I remember hearing my great gram telling me a story about how an earth bender went to far up the top of this hill while clouds were forming. He got lost and no one could find him for days. 2 weeks later, when the clouds let loose, they found his body flattened at the bottom of the hill. He had fallen, thinking he was heading down the path he came.

I looked for about an hour now, nothing. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I decided to walk back home. Now I really felt stupid. Then I heard a loud breath come down my back. I looked behind me to find 5 people my age sitting upon the flying bison. I WASN'T HALLUCINATING! I was so happy! In your face Suki!

"Hi, I take it you're an earth bender?" Said the boy with the arrow tattoo on his head. He was sitting the bison's head.

"Umm yes. I would think it's obvious. I'm Cassandra and who are you? I take it you are an air bender?" I spoke with a crack in my voice from excitement.

"Umm yes. I would think it's obvious!" he said with a smile. "I'm Aang, the avatar. This is Katara and her brother Sokka. They are both from the water nation. Then this is Toph, she can also bend earth. But she is also blind." Toph glared at Aang, then stared back at me "Then this is Zuco, he is from the fire nation. Long story of him." he ended with a big smile.

"Avatar? -Ok, that's good to know. I live with my sister, Suki. She is back at the house. Oh, are your guys visiting anyone or…" I didn't know what else to say. But where did they get Toph, the earth bender of their group? Is she from the Kioshi warriors? Then the fire kid- Zuco.

"Umm, no. we have been here once before, that's where we got Toph. We decided to come back, Toph wanted to see her parents." He spoke with a hint of 'Please, can you find us a home to stay in for now?'

"Ah, that's where you got her. Umm, we have extra rooms if you would like to stay in. It's just me and my sister, no problem if you come. We have 3 extra rooms, each with two beds." Yes, a total of 5 rooms under our apartment. Our parents were very rich but did not want to be it.

"That would be great! Thank you. I did not want to sleep on the rock hard earth again." Said Sokka.

"That's because it is earth, smart one." said Toph sourly.

When we got to the house, Suki spotted Sokka and vice-versa. They ran to each other like you would read in books. They apparently knew each other.

"Cassandra, why didn't you tell me Sokka was coming!" she definitely knew him. They told me coming down that they were here about two years ago, but I was with gram two years ago. So that explains why I don't know him.

"Let me show you guys to your rooms, Sokka and suki, you can figure it out on your own… right?" I said sarcastically. I brought them down stairs.

"Man, it's a good thing I can see, or I would get lost, Cassie" Toph spoke like she could see, and I haven't heard any one call me Cassie since I moved from Grams to here.

"How can you see, Toph?" I was full of questions.

"Well I can since the earth and surrounds. Because I'm an earth bender. Hey did you know I can bend metal?" She said excitedly.

"Really? You have to teach me!" I would love to bend metal. I showed Aang to his room, which he should be sharing with Sokka. Then I showed Katara and Toph to their room.

"You have a nice home." Zucco said sweetly. To tell you the truth I felt comfortable around him. I hate fire benders, especially after the death of my parents. Zuco had a scar across his left eye (right eye to me).

"Thank you- umm this was one of their many underground homes in Ba Sing Se."

"Yes I know, my uncle wanted to rent one but your parents didn't trust him."

"Oh. Well that was long ago. Sorry..." I feel bad now.

"Its fine, no worry. Umm I need rest, what room am i in?" Zucco was interrupted by Sokka and suki coming down the stairs.

"To your right in the corner, you get to have your own." He was lucky, maybe Aang should have been alone but I felt as if Zuco should be in there.

Suki showed Sokka his room "Cassandra, I love you. But if anything goes rong, it's your felt no matter what." She was sour tonight but she was very excited about Sokka visiting.

I opened the big doors at the end of the hall way, and into my room I went.


End file.
